


I'll Catch You

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [49]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Twin Birth, Twins, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: One night while getting their twins ready for bed, Steve and Billy revisit the past, retelling the story from one of the best days of their lives.One-shot based on the song I'll Catch You from the band The Get Up Kids
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 7





	I'll Catch You

Steve and Billy were a team as parents, and a good one at that. They had six year old twins, a boy and a girl, who they loved more than anybody else in the entire world.

Tonight was like any other night for the Harrington-Hargrove Family. The twins were being given a bath by Steve while Billy got their pajamas ready for them. Miss Ella will be wearing her unicorn pj set while Mr Blaise will be wearing his Spiderman pj set, both of which were on sale when Billy and Steve had gone Black Friday shopping four months ago.

Steve was in the bathroom giving Ella her bath and sent Blaise out with his dinosaur towel wrapped around him into their bedroom to get dressed in his jammies. Ella let her momma bathe her and rinse her hair then got her out as well, wrapping her up in the fluffy pink princess towel, letting her go get into her jammies as well while he pulled the drain plug and cleaned around the tub.

By the time Steve left the bathroom, he saw his two little ones sitting on the still made bed while Billy was brushing through Ella’s hair to get out the small knots she had.

“Alright babes, time for bed.” Steve announces.

“No.” Both kids groan.

“Can we stay up with yous and daddy?” Ella asks.

“Yeah can we?”

Steve looks at Billy for help, but all he does is shrug behind their daughter. “Well, how about we tell you guys a story tonight?”

“You readed us a story every night.” Blaise says and Ella nods her head, agreeing with her brother.

“Yeah but this is a special story. But only good boys and girls can hear it. Are you guys going to behave and get into bed so I can tell you the story?” Steve asks, setting his hands on his hips.

“Yes momma! We promise!” Ella squeals.

“Okay, well then let’s go.” Steve crouches down in front of Blaise and lets him hop on his back while Billy does the same for Ella. They carry their kiddos to their shared bedroom and lay them down into the beds, pulling their blankets up so they can get nice and cozy.

Billy brings over two small chairs from the coloring table so that he and Steve can sit while sharing this story.

“Alright, are you guys all set?” Steve asks, taking a seat beside his husband. Both kids nod their heads and Steve smiles at Billy. “Okay. This story takes place about six and a half almost seven years ago when a certain someone was getting ready to welcome two of the greatest gifts ever into the world…

_Nearly seven years ago on June 27th, Steve went into labor in the early hours of the morning._

_“Hi babies, this is your dad again. Um,” Billy chuckled to himself as he made his way upstairs to their bedroom. “Looks like you guys are on your way because momma’s water broke and he’s taking a shower right now.”_

_Billy pushes open their bedroom door and shows the unmade bed as he passes by to get to their bathroom. He doesn’t go in and just hears the shower running, seeing Steve’s reflection in the foggy mirror._

_“Billy! Are you out there?” Steve shouts over the running shower._

_“I gotta go. I’ll be back soon.” Billy shuts off the camera and enters the bathroom to help his husband._

_The next time the camera is turned on, Steve’s sitting on the bed having a hard time putting on his socks. He had his legs open with his huge belly sitting right in between them, struggling to bend over and get these damn socks onto his swollen feet._

_“Here babe.” Billy set the camera down on the bed and put the socks onto Steve’s feet then slid on an old pair of slippers. “Alright, well here’s your momma looking as beautiful as ever.”_

_Steve deadpans at the camera, obviously annoyed that his husband was so adamant about documenting every single second of this pregnancy. “Hi.” Steve waves to the camera and a small smile forms on his lips._

_“Anything else you’d like to say to our babies.”_

_“Yeah. I’m so ready for you two to give me my body back, momma misses being skinny and able to see his feet.”_

_“Classy.” Billy comments. “I can’t wait for these curves to stay, my god I’ll never be able to keep my hands off you.”_

_“William Harrington-Hargrove! This is supposed to be PG!” Steve playfully scolds._

_“Sorry, sorry. Anyway, kids, your momma and I will be leaving soon to go to the hospital and hopefully we’ll be able to finally meet you both soon.” Billy says with a smile on his face. “See you shortly.”_

_The camera was cut off again so that Billy and Steve could make their way out to the car before heading to the hospital._

_“Who was daddy makin’ the video for?” Blaise asks._

_“For you guys, of course.” Billy says, pointing at his kiddos. “I wanted to make a movie, I guess you can say about you guys while you were in momma’s belly.”_

_“Can we watch the video?” Ella asks from where she sat with her head resting in her palms._

_“Not tonight, sweetheart. But momma still has a lot of story to tell so please continue Steve.”_

_“Right. So daddy and I were now at the hospital and…_  
_“Okay, here’s your momma.” Billy points the camera at Steve who was sitting up in bed in a green hospital gown, two monitors poking out from beneath, and an IV attached to a pole beside his bed. “His doctor had just checked him and he’s only at two centimeters so we have a while until you guys get here.”_

_“Please get here fast.” Steve vaguely whines. “I’m so over being pregnant.”_

_“Geez babe, don’t be so harsh. It’s not their fault there’s two of them.”_

_“You’re right. It’s yours!” Steve quietly yells and brings both hands to the sides of his swollen belly. “I’m just kidding babies, as much as I’d love to have you here now, I’m gonna miss having you safe inside me. It’s gonna be different having you both out here in the real world but I know we’ll be just fine. All four of us.”_

_“Aww how sweet. See babies, momma’s not always mean. Well, he’s always mean to me but I’m sure he’ll be an angel for you two, that is if you don’t give him a hard time.”_

_“Hey! Stop scaring our children! I don’t want them to be afraid of me later in life. I’m not that bad.”_

_“Yeah, okay.” Billy remarks._

_“Billy! I cannot bel-oooh.” Steve’s cut off by a big contraction, his third one since his water broke._

_“You okay?” Billy asks and sets the camera down again, going over to Steve’s side. “Take my hand, baby.” Billy holds it out and Steve squeezes it but not hard, just lightly because he was mostly breathing through the pain like he’s been taught._

_When the pain subsides, Steve lifts his head back up and let’s go of Billy’s hand, rubbing his palms around his bump. “That was a big one.” He comments._

_“I know, but you did great.” Billy says, pushing Steve’s bangs away from his eyes. Steve tiredly smiles up at his husband and they kiss, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, enjoying the silence between them._

“Wha’s a contr-contr-contraction momma?” Ella asks.

“Um, a contraction is like a cramp that comes every so many minutes. What happens is your belly and the muscles get really tight, they contract and help the baby move down into the birth canal.” Steve informs them.

“Where’s that?”

“Um,” Steve glances at Billy who shrugs again, he was no help. “It’s something you’ll learn about when you’re older but contractions aren’t very nice and they hurt a lot.”

“Did they hurt yous momma?”

“Oh yeah.” Steve nods, recalling the fun time he had in labor with the twins.

_“Holy fucking shit! Billy get me those damn drugs!” Steve was as angry as a bull and about ready to rip Billy’s curls off his head. He was going on his thirteenth hour of labor._

_“No, you wanted to go natural remember? Completely drug free.” Billy reminds him and dabs his forehead with a damp towel. “You can do this baby just breathe.”_

_“You breathe asshole! This shit fucking hurts!”_

_“Sweetheart listen to me, you wanted a natural birth, it’s part of our birth plan remember?”_

_“Fuck that birth plan! I need drugs! NOW!” Steve seethed._

_Billy had never seen his husband so angry and aggressive before. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on, but that was beside the point right now._

_Steve’s chest heaved with every heavy breath he took. His belly was hard like a rock and his entire body shuddered with pain. It wasn’t until he closed his eyes and inhaled a cleansing breath that he was able to calm himself a bit and speak._

_“Billy, please, I need some sort of relief.” He says, just barely holding his husband’s fingers. “Please.” He whimpers._

_“Okay babe. I’ll see what I can do.” Billy kisses Steve’s forehead then leaves the room to go find their nurse._

_The two of them walk back into the room and she slaps on a pair of gloves before giving Steve a quick exam._

_“You’re well over six centimeters so if you’re sure, I can page for the anesthesiologist.” She says._

_Steve looks over at Billy and he nods his head, giving him his approval to get the epidural._

_“I’m sure.”_

_“Okay. I’ll page him and have him over as soon as possible. Hang in there Steve.” She pats his leg then steps out of the room after checking the monitor that was measuring his contractions._

_Billy dabs Steve’s forehead again watching as he puffs his cheeks, exhaling his spent breath. “Just keep breathing sweetheart. You’re doing great.”_

_“I’m sorry for snapping at you.” Steve apologizes and reaches for Billy’s hand. “I just want them here so badly and I feel like this pain is just stalling, making it worse.”_

_“I know you do honey. I want them here too but you’ve been doing so good so far, you just have a little bit longer to go.” Billy tells him and Steve sadly sighs._

_About thirty or so minutes later, the anesthesiologist had come and administered Steve’s epidural. He informed him that there would be a fifteen minute delay but he’d know when it was working._

_After that, Steve and Billy were left alone once more and a few more contractions came, long and intense, but Steve got his relief and it was literally like he was floating in the clouds._

_Hours went by of just Billy and Steve bullshitting for their documentation of the babies. With Steve having his epidural, he couldn’t move much so he tried to get some rest which only resulted in him and Billy talking to the babies and then responding by kicking or prodding from inside Steve’s belly._

“Wha’ took us so long to get there?! Didn’t you wan’ us to be with you?!” Ella’s eyes were wide, based upon her curious question.

“Why don’t you tell us why you took so long.” Steve retorts. “You two were in control of when you wanted to be born, not me or daddy, you. You put me through almost twenty hours of labor then an hour and a half birth.”

“Holy cow, momma. Yous a champ for going that long.” Blaise adds with a smile spread across his face that mirrored his father’s.

“Thanks, babe.” Steve winks at his son and shifts in the seat, trying to get comfortable again. “I’m not gonna lie, it was a very long process but just as I was getting ready to have you, I was so excited even though I could barely move.

_It had been his fifteenth hour of labor when he had felt pressure near his entrance. They paged for his doctor and now Steve was waiting to know if he was ready to push or not._

_Steve’s legs were lazily being held in stirrups and his hands were folded over his bump while Doctor Sawyer was performing another cervical exam. His gow had been opened up revealing his large bump and swollen pecs that felt like they were about to burst any minute._

_Billy had the camera on Steve’s face and he gave a dopey grin from the epidural he received hours ago._

_“You ready baby?” Billy asks, focusing the camera on his husband._

_“Mhm.” Steve nods and looks down between his legs at his doctor. “I’m so ready.”_

_“Looks like you’re at ten centimeters Steve. I can feel your first baby’s head so let me just get some more nurses and we’ll have you start pushing, alright?”_

_“Okay.” He breathes and licks his lips while closing his eyes._

_Doctor Sawyer now had on a coverup over her scrubs and face mask while the room behind her filled with several nurses who prepared the baby warmers, ready for the two arrivals. She turned on the overhead light and brought it down just enough so it lit the area in his bottom._

_“Okay, ready to have some babies Steve?” She asks and looks up at him from between his legs._

_“Yeah.” He halfheartedly answers. He was over it and just more than ready to have his babies with him already._

_“You’re getting a contraction so I want you to take a deep breath in, tuck your chin to your chest, and push down okay?” Steve nods, feeling the slight pressure from the contraction as it starts and begins to push. “Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Take a breath and let’s go again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more time Steve. Big breath in and push. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Good, take some breaths and we’ll go again next contraction.”_

_While Steve waited for his next contraction, a nurse had set up a mirror behind Doctor Sawyer and angled it just enough so that he could watch the birth of his child if he wanted to._

_The next contraction soon came and Steve pushed again while Doctor Sawyer stuck to counting._

_“Nice job Steve...five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Big push Steve, head is coming. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine ten. One more push. Big, big push. That’s it! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”_

_Steve relaxed against the bed and was already winded._

_He didn’t have much time to rest because another contraction came and he pushed right away._

_“Yes Steve! That’s it! Perfect! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Again! Two, three, four, five, here comes the baby’s head, six, seven, that’s it, eight, nine, ten. One more. Nice big push Steve. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.”_

_Steve released his breath through gritted teeth._

_“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Billy praises and dabs the cloth along Steve’s forehead gathering the thin layer of sweat that’s formed there._

_“Can you see ‘em?” Steve asks with a slight groan._

_Billy peeks over Steve’s leg and grins, proudly. “Yeah, actually. I can see just a little bit of their head honey. Our first baby is almost here.” He beams._

_“Oh god.” Steve groans and brings his hands behind his thighs, instantly pushing down against the pressure._

_“Good Steve. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Push again. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, stretch around that baby, that’s it, eight, nine, ten. Your first baby’s head is crowning Steve, look down.” Steve lifts himself up with help from Billy and happily sobs at the sight of the hair filled head emerging from the canal._

_He carried his hand down and was able to graze his fingertips along his first baby’s wet head._

_Steve had a smile on his face as he felt the top of his baby’s first, touching his child for the first time ever. It was exhilarating and quite honestly breathtaking._

_“Okay Steve when this contraction comes just breathe and try not to push towards the pressure. I know it’s easier said than done but focus on your breaths so that you can allow yourself to stretch and get the head out. If you rush them out then you’ll most likely tear and we don’t want that. So steady breaths.” Doctor Sawyer advises._

_Steve listens to her and keeps himself laid back against the bed, bringing his hand back up while he waits for the contraction to come._

_The pain and pressure came and Steve’s body tensed up. He tried not to push even though it felt impossible to not give into it, he just breathed and stayed focused._

_“Good job baby. Breathe honey. Yep that’s it.” Billy ran his fingers through Steve’s hair while keeping a firm grip on the camera as it was faced towards the action._

_“Here comes the baby’s head Steve. You may feel some burning and more pressure but you’re doing great. Keep breathing, hun.”_

_Every inhale and exhale allowed the baby to inch more and more out until it’s whole head had been delivered._

_“Oh Stevie! I can see our baby’s head. Oh my god! I can see their face! Oh baby!” Billy’s eyes glistened with tears as he happily sobbed much like his husband prior._

_Doctor Sawyer had helped the baby turn so that it was facing Steve’s thigh, until it was facing up._

_“Baby has the cord around its neck so give me small pushes Steve, grunt if you can.”_

_Steve’s face had scrunched up and he whined, rolling his head along the pillow so that he was facing his husband._

_“You're doing amazing baby.” Billy kisses Steve’s forehead and continues to card his hand through his hair. “Our first baby is almost here.”_

_Once Doctor Sawyer had unwrapped the cord from the baby’s neck, she told Steve to give a big push. He grabbed underneath his thighs and bore down, digging his chin to his chest as he pushed._

_“That’s it, Steve! That’s it! Keep going! Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Big breath and push! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One more time! Push! Harder! Harder! Harder! Two, three, four, five, six, seven….”_

_Everyone in the room was chanting for Steve to keep pushing. Billy and Doctor Sawyer were counting to ten for him and kept encouraging him as he was so close to having his first baby._

_“Last push Steve. Big push. Ready? Go! That’s it! That’s it!”_

_Steve clenched his teeth and pushed as hard as he could. He glimpsed at the mirror through the sweat that was burning his eyes and watched as his first child came out. He lugged back in such relief and was heavily breathing, watching his first born be placed on his chest._

_“Stevie, you did it.” Billy cried and bent down, giving Steve a kiss off camera. “My god, you did so good.”_

_Steve just smiled at his husband, tears streaming down his cheeks as well._

_“Who do we have here?” Billy asks, staring down at the little babe crying on their momma’s chest._

_Steve lifts the baby’s leg slightly and quietly gasps. “Our son.” He says and looks back at Billy, locking lips with each other again. “My sweet boy.”_

_Steve stared at his son, watching as he opened and closed his eyes several times. He was so cute and looked so much like Steve. He soon settled down only letting out small whimpers._

_“That was...wow.” Steve happily exhales and keeps his head over his son’s back. “My baby boy, I love you so much.” He kisses the top of his son’s head and tiredly smiles back at Billy._

_“We’re gonna have dad cut the cord then we’ll take him over to be cleaned up some more.” Doctor Sawyer says. She clamps the rubbery cord and hands Billy a pair of scissors, allowing him to detach their son from his mother. He was then scooped up by a nurse and taken to the other side of the room._

_Steve still had his legs in stirrups and Doctor Sawyer had taken a doppler to the underside of Steve’s bump so she could know how the second baby was doing, their baby girl._

_“Baby girl’s heart sounds great. She’s descending lower which means you’ll be pushing in the next ten or fifteen minutes.”_

_“Okay.” Steve nods._

_Twenty minutes later, Steve felt an immense pressure at his entrance. It was very unusual and a lot different than before._

_“Ooh, ow, oooh.” Steve’s groans caught his doctor’s attention from where she sat between his legs._

_“You okay?”_

_“Yeah,” He exhales. “Just a lot of pressure. I want to push.” He groans, his body shifting to help ease the discomfort._

_“Okay.” She nods. “You’re having a contraction now so big breath and push down.”_

_Steve sucked in some air and pushed, gripping behind his thighs again while Billy had his hand on his shoulder watching for their second baby to make her appearance._

_“Good Steve. Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Nice job, another big breath in and push. Go. Two, three, four, five, here comes her head, six-Aaaagh!” Steve screams and stops pushing._

_The baby’s head was already crowning and it hurt a shit ton because of how she was positioned. His epidural was wearing off so he was feeling it every now and then._

_“She’s posterior Steve. Her head is facing up so I want you to breathe like you did the first one.”_

_“No. I need to push! It hurts too much.”_

_“Don’t push.”_

_Steve took in shaky breaths and kept groaning, shaking his head back and forth as the urge to push became unbearable. “Please...I have to push. I want to push.”_

_“Don’t push baby. Doctor Sawyer's helping her, just breathe.” Billy advises and strokes his hand along his husband’s face._

_Steve was struggling. He wanted to get his baby out so badly but he didn’t want to hurt her and tried to breathe even if it was the hardest thing in the world._

_“Alright Steve, I got her head out so gimme a small push and help her shoulders come through. Small push okay?”_

_Steve doesn’t reply and bore down right away. It didn’t take long either because he gave two big pushes and his baby girl burst out, eager to meet her parents as were they. Doctor Sawyer caught her with quick hands and rushed her up to Steve’s chest._

_He let out a huge breath of relief and brought his hands to his baby girl who was covered in blood, fluids, and well gunk but she was beautiful._

_“Baby girl, my goodness you came fast. I’m sorry momma just really wanted you here honey.” He tells her as she loudly cries from where she lay on his chest._

_“Oh sweetheart, you did so good.” Billy praises once more and kisses his husband, completely overjoyed from the birth of his twins. “You can rest, now.” He says and Steve listlessly laughs, agreeing with his husband._

_Billy cut his daughter’s cord then went with her as she was taken to the other side of the room. He had the camera still in his hand and looked between his two babes, new to the world, already thriving in life. He was so amazed and in love with his tiny humans who had made him a father._

“...It was the greatest feeling in the world watching you two enter our lives. I’ll never forget that day.” Billy smiles, recalling the happy memory.

“Did we make yous happy, daddy?” Ella asks.

“You two made me the happiest man in the world. All of you mean the world to me and I would never trade anything for you three. You three have given me so much life and brought so much joy and happiness into my world. You’ve made all my dreams come true.”

“Aww babe.” Steve smiles with small tears in his eyes and squeezes Billy’s hand as he holds it in his. He leans over and presses a kiss to his husband’s lips while their kiddos ooooh at them.

Both Ella and Blaise were smiling at each other watching their parents kiss.

Billy and Steve both blushed a deep red when they pulled apart and looked back at their kids.

“So then wha’ happened?” Blaise asks.

“I fed you two for the first time.” Steve fondly thinks back to that moment.

_Steve laid in bed, his gown had been lowered down to his deflated bump and he was being given one of his babies to feed. The nurse had handed him his daughter first. Steve took her into his arms and helped her latch onto his left pec. It took a bit to latch on but once she did._

_“There you go sweet girl.” He whispers and watches as her eyes stare up into his._

_The nurse then brought over his boy and he got him situated on his right pec. His son wasted no time and latched on right away, suckling away like his sister._

_Billy watched in awe and stood next to his husband, as he fed their babes for the first time._

_“This is....incredible.” Steve shudders and tears cascade down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with pure joy as he had his babies with him, nursing them._

_He admired the new lives he and Billy had created. Those two high school sweethearts had made two of the most beautiful creatures to ever exist in their lives. Their babies, Blaise Elliot and Ella Elizabeth, had changed their lives for the better._

“It was so magical having you two in my arms. It was a day I’d never forget.”

Steve looks up at his kids and sees they’re both sound asleep. His smile stretches across his face and he glances over at Billy who was looking between his sleeping kids.

“C’mon babe, let's go to bed.” Billy and Steve get up and kiss their kids before making their way to their bedroom.

Once the two of them are cozy under the covers, Billy runs his hands down the length of Steve’s back and the two smile at each other so lovingly.

“Stevie,” Billy hums and brings himself closer to Steve so that their bodies are pressed together. “I want to have another baby.” He whispers and Steve doesn’t respond, just kisses his husband, giving him his silent answer of approval.


End file.
